1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved grate the length and width of which may be adjusted and to a new and improved method for adjusting the length and width of the grate.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many outdoor grills employ a flame to heat rocks. The heat from the rocks barbeques meat supported over the rocks. These grills require a grate to support the rock material above the open flame. The varied style, design and configuration of grills necessitates a different configured grate for each grill and a grate adjustable in length and width is desirable. Several adjustable grates, racks and shelves are available but most are adjustable in only a single direction. Examples of one-way adjustable racks, grates and shelves are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,057,429, 2,549,709, 3,673,948 and 4,064,994. Since grates that are only adjustable in a single direction are limited in the number of grill configurations they can accommodate, two-way adjustable grates are desirable. Examples of two-way adjustable grates or racks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,844 and British Pat. No. 258,117. These grates are only adjustable a limited distance in length and width and due to the manner of adjustment, require multiple parts of different configurations so as not to be interchangeable. These two-way adjustable grates also include large open areas between adjacent members allowing the rocks to fall from the grate.